Phantom Halloween
by TrojanHalks2012
Summary: Danielle joins the Fenton Family for the holidays and terror will soon follow.
1. Introduction

******It was recently brought to my attention that the Original Phantom Holiday Trilogy was deleated by CDON. So as they no longer exist on this site, I feel no guilt in reposting my re-written versions of them on here. I found some free time today and will be using some of it to post on this site as well as continue writing some. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

The sun had long since set and dusk had spread across Amity Park. A few street lights turned on and brightened the streets later than they normally should have. The sudden brightening of the streets frightened many bats; they flew out of hiding places, in darkened alleyways, under mailboxes and street benches.

A bat flew by, blocking everything from view before it flew away revealing a group of little kids sitting out on their home's stoop as their parents helped them carve up pumpkins into simple or intricate designed jack-o-lanterns.

Other children laughed and played as they chased each other through the streets with toys and other Halloween related items such as plastic bats, vampires and werewolf action figures. The scene began to pan down the street, showing more families placing well designed jack-o-lanterns on the stoops of their homes before it stopped on two teens.

Both teens were about the same height, a boy and a girl. The girl was a red head with waist length hair. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt and blue pants that ended short of her feet, showing her ankles. The boy had raven black hair and he wore a white shirt with red linings on his sleeves and collar and a red circle on his chest. He also wore blue jeans and red and white shoes.

Danny and Jazz Fenton were out wandering the streets the night before Halloween, checking to see the progress many people had with decorating the outsides of their homes with Halloween memorabilia.

"I can't believe how many people are getting all geared up for Halloween this year," Jazz commented, directing herself towards her younger brother who had grown to be just about the same height as her over the last few weeks. "Everyone's really excited for it this year."

As they walked down the street, a dark figure watched them from an alleyway as it waited for them to approach it.

"It would appear so," Danny responded as they walked by a stoop that had been decorated with more than half a dozen jack-o-lanterns. "Hey, maybe people are getting into the spirit because I recently revealed myself to be Danny Phantom," he figured.

"What, you're proposing that because people know you're half ghost now, they're gunna get into the Halloween spirit?" Jazz asked skeptically but with a chuckle in her voice and a cocked eyebrow.

"It could happen," Danny said as he shrugged his shoulders.

The two teen siblings continued to make their way down the street, and towards the dark alleyway in which the dark figure was watching and waiting for them. It ducked back into the darkness just as Danny and Jazz came into view from within the alleyway. The figure knocked something over as it bumped into a trashcan, making a noise that caught the Fenton children's attention.

"What was that?" Jazz asked sheepishly as she instinctively grabbed Danny's arm and squeezed it tightly.

"Probably just a cat," Danny scoffed, waving his hand to indicate that is was just a stray cat looking for food and that they shouldn't worry about anything. He was dead wrong.

The dark figure jumped out of the darkness to reveal itself to be wearing a black hood with a white skull for a face and a cloak to hide its entire body. "BOO!" the dark clad skull faced figure yelled in a frightening manner so as to scare the two teens.

"YAAAAAH!" Danny and Jazz screamed in complete and total fright. Jazz was so scared she leapt right into Danny's arms and latched her hands around his neck as he held her up in his arms with all his strength.

The dark figure loomed over them as it cast a shadow over them and across the street as the scene ended in a blackout.


	2. Part 1

"YAAAAAH!" Danny and Jazz continued to scream in fright as the cloaked figure floated in the air, looming over them like a storm cloud. The floating figure chuckled to itself in a girlish, childish manner; causing both teens to stop screaming and tremble as the figure reached for its skull mask and removed it.

Jazz's scared expression didn't change when the figures identity was revealed, but Danny had met this thing before; based on his expression. His eye brows crossed and he glared at the figure. "Dani!" he shouted angrily as he dropped Jazz and put his hands at his waist.

"YAAH!" Jazz screamed as Danny released her from his grip. He had been holding her in his arms after she jumped into them, but now that he was no longer holding her, she dropped to the ground at his feet like a rock.

"Opps, sorry Jazz," Danny apologized as he glanced down at her before he focused his attention back on the little ghost girl as she laughed to herself.

"Yes!" she hissed with delight as she closed her eyes and formed a fist before pulling her arm down to her side as if grabbing something from out of the air. "I didn't think that'd work so well."

Danny continued to scowl at the little girl as she descended to the ground and removed her cloak before draping it over her arm. Jazz managed to get back to her feet and dusted herself off. "You two know each other?" she asked as she patted dirt off her pants in little dust clouds that quickly dissipated.

"We go back a few months," Danny answered his older sister as he glanced back at her. "So you're back again huh?" he asked the little ghost girl. "You're not in any trouble or anything are you?" he asked curiously.

"Nah, I've been safe anywhere I go ever since you helped to stabilize me," Dani answered with delight. "I've been all over the world and I was starting to feel lonely, so I came back to see you for a little while seeing as I had nothing else to do."

"Well you couldn't have come back at a better time," Danny said with a grin as he placed a hand on the girl's head and ruffled her hair before an angered Jazz interrupted them.

"So you wanna give me an introduction or what!?" Jazz asked angrily as she scowled at the two. She looked the girl up and down as if to sum her up. The girl was about waist height with Danny and herself. "And why is her outfit so similar to yours?" she asked considering Dani's outfit looked so much like Danny's did while in ghost mode. "Is she a fan or something?"

"I guess you could say that," Danny chuckled as he stood aside so Dani and Jazz could face each other. "Dani, this is my older sister Jazz," he said to the girl. "Jazz, this is Dani," he said as the two girls shook hands.

A white ring of light appeared around Dani's waist and transformed her into her human form complete with red shorts, blue sweater and her red beanie. The sudden transformation made Jazz shriek and jump back before she grabbed her hand as if she had been shocked. "She's? She's?" she stuttered.

"She's that clone that I told you about," Danny reminded her. "You know, that one I told you Vlad created before she turned on him?"

"Oh?" Jazz asked curiously. "Oh!" she half yelled with delight upon remembering that Danny had recently told her about his cloned cousin. "Oh," she said sadly. "So this is the Dani you're always worrying about?" she asked her brother in sorrow.

Danielle's eyes widened in slight shock before they became sad. "You worry about me?" she asked Danny with sorrow in her voice as well.

"Well-" Danny said as he struggled for words. "Yah, I do," he finally resulted in saying. "Always flying off dramatically, getting yourself into trouble with the wrong people, living on the streets with no money or family to speak of. How can I not feel bad for you? Or worry about you?"

Danielle fell silent as she lowered her head in angst. "I never figured you worried about me so much," she said gloomily. "It does get quite lonely out on the streets I guess," she figured as Danny placed another hand on her shoulder for comfort. "That's why I came back, I missed you," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hid her face in his shirt as she cried silently.

"Oh...that is so sad," Jazz said in a comforting tone, with lots of sympathy for the little girl. "After all I've heard from Danny I can't help but feel bad too," she said as her eyes watered.

"Oh, great," Danielle grunted after pulling her face away from Danny so she could look up at the older girl. "Here come the water works," she wept before she buried her face in Danny's shirt again.

Danny held her tightly as Jazz leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear. "A little girl like her needs someone to look out for her; you think maybe we could invite her back home to spend the holidays with us?" she asked him in a whisper so the little girl couldn't hear her. "Personally I'd like to get to know her better."

"I guess we could," Danny figured in agreement. Danielle sniffled as tears rolled down her cheeks as Danny pulled her away from his shirt. "How would you like to stay with us for the holidays?" he asked the girl.

"Oh wow! Really!?" she shouted with delight. "I wouldn't want to be a bother," she said sheepishly.

"Not at all," Jazz said to reassure the girl. "I'm sure our parents would love to meet you; although we might have to tell them about your…other half," she whispered the last few words.

Confusion struck the girl and Danny saw it and laughed. "They don't know about you so they'd be kind of shocked if you went ghost right in front of them," he informed her.

"Oh, right," Danielle chuckled to herself. Suddenly her stomach began growling.

The two older teens looked down at the girl before a horde of bats flew over head. Jazz ducked so as to keep the bats out of her hair but Danny watched them with a smile without even flinching.

"We should get going," he suggested as he looked up towards the sky which was no longer dusk, it was now pitch black out with the street lights providing the only light. "Curfew ends in ten minutes and it's time for us to get something to eat according to Danielle." She smiled with delight before the scene faded away.

* * *

Back at Fenton-Works, Maddie sat in the living room as she took a torch gun to a piece of machinery. "Hey Maddie, look at what I made," she mocked as she imitated Jack. "I've made another invention that doesn't work; and he wonders why I get annoyed with fixing all of his goof ups," she added in her normal voice.

A grandfather clock sounded throughout the room. She looked up as a small plastic bird chirped as it came in and out of the clock on the far wall. The time that it read was 9:00. Being night out it was obviously pm. Her attention was brought to the front door just as Danny and Jazz opened it and walked in with little Danielle hiding behind them.

"Mom, dad, we're home," Jazz called out as Danny shut the door behind them.

"And we have a house guest," Danny added, calling out before they noticed Maddie sitting on the couch with the device Jack had given her to fix.

"A guest?" Maddie asked as she set the device aside and stood off the couch. She patted her hands to clear away dust and grim as she approached the kids. "Who would you be inviting over to the house this late at night?" she asked them. "Besides Sam and Tucker?"

Danny and Jazz stood aside so she could see the little girl standing behind them. Her clothes were battered and torn, they were dirty as if she hadn't had them washed in weeks. "Hi," she said shyly as she waved her fingers and tried to hide behind Danny's legs, but he moved to keep her out in the open.

"Aww, such a cute guest," Maddie said happily as she kneeled down so she was eye level with the girl. "And what's your name?" she asked the girl in as sweet a voice as she could.

"Ugh, it's Danielle," she answered shyly. She tried her best to hide her feelings; she wasn't accustomed to meeting Maddie, especially under such conditions.

Maddie looked up and glared at her older children before she stood up. "She can stay for dinner, but I suggest we call her parents so they don't worry about where she is," she scolded them. "A girl her age is out way past curfew."

"I'm sorry madam," Danielle spoke up, coming out of her shell to defend her older cousins. "But I don't have any parents; long story short, I don't really have anywhere else to go," she admitted shyly, returning to her quiet shell.

"Oh you poor thing," Maddie gasped with sorrow. She put a hand on the girls shoulder and led the girl into the house. "I should have guessed you were orphaned; you are in dire need of some new clothes. You must be hungry right?" she asked as she led the girl into the kitchen.

Danny and Jazz exchanged glances before the scene faded away into the kitchen with the three Fenton's sitting at the kitchen table as they watched Danielle pig out on a buffet made for an army. Danny and Jazz were trying to eat sandwiches but Danielle was ruining their appetite.

"She eats more food than she should be physically capable of digesting," Jazz groaned as if she were coming down with a bug.

"Wait, wait, wait," Maddie said in confusion as she tried to understand something. "Human cloning is illegal," she implied in complete shock. Apparently the two Danny's had been telling her about Danielle's relation to the family.

"Hey, it's Vlad we're talking about here," Danielle said before she chowed down on a corn cob.

"I can't believe that man would sink so low," Maddie growled in anger. "Well despite your past I don't see anything wrong with letting you stay for as long as you need to."

Danielle had finished eating and burped loudly for a matter of seconds before she sighed with relief as her stomach is seen bulging through her blue sweat shirt. "Thanks Mrs. Fenton, you don't know how much that means to me," Danielle said happily.

Suddenly Jack barged into the room from working in the lab with a cardboard carton in hand. "Who wants desert!?" he hollered with joy. "I just pulled them out of the oven I installed in the lab."

"You mean the one right next to the table full of ecto-plasmic residue samples?" Jazz groaned in disgust as a shiver went down her spine upon thinking of the possibility of cross-contamination.

"That's the one!" Jack said happily as he removed the lid off the cardboard carton, allowing its contents to waft across the kitchen.

Danielle put her nose into the air and sniffed intently before her eyes widened. "I smell fudge!" she gasped before she dashed out of her chair and ran up to the large man as he held up a small piece of fudge shaped much like himself. "Neat, can I have some?"

"Absolutely n-" Maddie yelled but she was cut off.

"Absolutely? Terrific!" Danielle said with a cheeky grin as she held up a piece of fudge given to her by Jack. She was about to bite down on it when it was swiped from her fingers. She chomped down on air and pouted as Maddie held up the piece of fudge.

She stomped up to Jack and swiped the fudge box from him before she turned and stuffed it into a cupboard far out of the girls reach. "You're our responsibility now that we've allowed you to stay here, and that means we have to keep your eating habits in line."

"Oh poo," Danielle sighed in disappointment.

"A little girl of your age doesn't need to be eating such sugary sweets this late at night," Maddie scolded the girl before she went back to work on the invention Jack had tasked her with repairing.

"Danny?" Danielle complained to her older clone cousin.

"Sorry cuz," Danny said as he popped the piece of fudge his mother had swiped from the girl into his mouth and began to chew. "But hey, Halloween is tomorrow; you can have all the sweets you want then." He turned and walked out of the room before heading upstairs.

"HMPF!" Danielle pouted angrily as she folded her arms and scowled at the floor.

"I think I can come up with a less sugary compromise," Jazz spoke up, bringing the girl out of her pout. "Ok, we'll need gram crackers, chocolate bars, marshmallows, a heating lamp, blankets, a book of scary stories and a tent set up in the back yard," she listed as she counted the number of items on her fingers.

"Yah, yah, I can take a hint," Jack groaned as he held up a large bag that clattered with what sounded like metal poles inside. He pushed the back door open and went out into the dark to set up the tent.

"In the mean time," Jazz said in a sinister tone and with a sinister grin. "Wanna help me try on Halloween costumes?" she asked the girl.

"Halloween costumes?" Danielle asked confusingly. "Why on earth would you dress up in costumes?"

"We've got a lot to teach you," Jazz said before the scene panned to the upstairs hallway where Danielle waited for Jazz to come out of her bedroom. When she did she was dressed like a witch. "So, how do I look," she asked as she posed.

Danielle gasped in shock as a ring of blue light appeared around her waist. "What have you done with Jazz!?" she demanded to know angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jazz panicked. "It's just a costume, remember!?" she yelped as she pulled her pointy witches hat off to show it was still her. "It's still me."

"Oh," Danielle said in astonishment as the blue ring of light disappeared. She walked around her older cousin and looked her up and down. "This is really good," she complimented. "I actually thought you were a witch."

"That's the idea," Jazz said happily. The two girls walked down the hall towards the bathroom where Jazz reached for the door knob and turned it to find it was locked. "Huh?" she asked before she tugged on the door. "Danny! Open up!" she demanded as she banged on the door. "I have to use the mirror!"

Suddenly, the bathroom mirror was phased through the bathroom door directly in front of Jazz so she could see herself dressed as a witch. The sight of herself in the mirror was enough to scare the wits out of her.

"YAAAH!" she screamed as she tripped over her own feet to get away from the mirror. Danny is heard chuckling from within the bathroom as he phased the mirror back through the door.

"I think I'm gunna like living here," Danielle said with a cheeky grin as the scene faced away.

* * *

After some time had passed, the three kids had found themselves in the tent in the backyard near the middle of the night. Danielle sat with her knees pulled up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs as she tried to hide her frightened expression from the older two. Jazz smashed a half melted marshmallow between two gram crackers and a piece of chocolate before she took a large bite out of it. Danny sat across from them with a lantern next to him as he read from a book.

"Oh man, this story is really starting to get scary," he said as the book shook in his hands from trembling so much.

"Well don't stop now," Jazz spoke up with a mouthful of s'mores. "This story is just getting good; keep reading."

Danny flipped a page in the book and continued reading. "And slowly…very slowly…the bog monster crept through the weeds and the brush; entering the campsite without making a noise." Danielle shrank her body as she tried desperately to hide behind her own legs as she trembled with fear. "The campers were unaware of what was coming, they had heard stories, but didn't want to believe the bog monster lived in the area," Danny continued reading. "The bog monster took his time and strolled across the campsite." By now Danielle had taken to hiding underneath a blanket with only her eyes peering through an opening. Even Jazz and Danny were starting to get scared. The book trembled in Danny's hands as he read. "The bog monster reached out to grab the tent, but he stepped on a stick, alerting the campers to his presence."

The sound of a stick being broken outside the tent stopped Danny's story reading and made all three kids look towards the opening of the tent. "What was that?" Danielle whispered fearfully as she removed the blanket from over her head.

"You mean that eerie, low lament sound of some lifeless demon bent on tearing down the tent and dragging us into the dark night?" Jazz asked fearfully.

"This story is scary enough without someone sneaking up on us in the dead of night," Danny growled, but with fear still in his voice and terror still spread across his face. He closed the book and turned it over; noticing a notice at the bottom of the back cover. "Stories based on real events?" he read with a look of confusion.

"Oh please, those stories are not based on true events," Jazz huffed. "They are just urban myths."

"That's what you said about ghosts and we managed to prove you wrong then," Danny countered her statement.

Another stick is heard snapping just outside the tent. Danielle turned from the tents entrance to look at her older cousins, her eyes wide and bulging from her head. "Care to rephrase your last statement?" she asked Jazz fearfully.

"Alright girls," Danny whispered. "If whatever is out there is coming for us, then we are gunna put up one heck of a fight." They came into a quick huddle, but they kept their eyes on the tent's opening. "If it opens that flap, we blind it," he said as he held up a flashlight. "We then pull down the tent poles and make a break for the house."

Danielle and Jazz nodded in agreement before their attention was brought to the tent flap as the zipper was slowly unzipped. "Let's not take this lightly," Jazz punned as the three of them held up their flashlights.

The tent's flap was completely unzipped and the flap was opened. A large figure stood in the opening, blocking moonlight from entering the tent. "Alright girls!" Danny shouted. "Let him have it!"

They aimed their flashlights and turned them on, blinding the creature. They were either too scared or too focused to recognize whoever or whatever it was. Danny ran to the edge of the tent and kicked the pole holding it up, bringing the tent down on the four of them. Danny promptly phased himself and the two girls out of the tent as the creature struggled and flailed about within the tent, desperately trying to escape.

The back door to Fenton-Works slammed open with the three kids all trying to squeeze through at the same time. They grunted and fought with each other before they finally popped through, landing on the kitchen floor in a heap.

They all looked up when the kitchen lights were turned on and Maddie jumped in from the living room. She was in her pajamas and carried the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick. She lowered the bat when she realized it was just the kids.

"What are the three of you doing barging into the house, making this much noise this late at night?" she asked angrily, scolding the three kids. "And where is your father?" she asked as she looked around for her husband. "He went out to check on the three of you."

"Oh no!" Danielle screamed. "The bog monster must have gotten him!" she shrieked in terror.

"Ugh?" Jazz said nervously. "I think the bog monster was dad."

"Where are those blasted kids!?" Jack yelled from outside; his voice booming in anger through the opened backdoor.

"If anybody needs us, we'll be spending the rest of the night upstairs," Danny said as he and the two girls walked past Maddie as she sighed in frustration.

"I don't have a room to sleep in," Danielle spoke up to Danny and Jazz as they rushed upstairs.

"Perhaps mom and dad won't mind if you sleep in grandpa Fenton's old room," Jazz figured as they reached the top of the steps.

They opened the door to reveal an old, dusty and dirty room hidden in the dark. They walked in and turned on the overhead light, but the bulb blew a fuse and exploded in a cascade of sparks. "That'll be a project for the morning," Danny said as they walked into the dark room, leaving the door open so the hallway lights would light up the room. He approached a dresser and examined it. "I don't ever remember this dresser being here," he said in confusion as he cocked an eyebrow.

"That thing is covered in over an inch of dust," Danielle said in disgust as Danny ran a finger across the wooden surface before the entire thing disappeared into a puff of dirt and dust.

"The whole thing was dust," Jazz said as the dust settled around their feet on the dust covered floor. They looked around and the room was so dusty they could see their footprints. "Nobody has been in here since grandpa died," she added sadly.

"Well I can't sleep in these deplorable conditions," Danielle said in disgust.

"You can sleep in my room tonight," Jazz said to the girl. "We'll give this room a thorough cleaning tomorrow." And with that said, they left the room and shut the door behind them.

* * *

By midday the very next day, grandpa Fenton's old, abandoned, nearly forgotten bedroom had been cleaned and reorganized to Danielle's liking. She sat down in the living room eating a candy bar as she sat on the couch watching the movie 'Halloween'. She wasn't scared and her only reaction came when the front door opened and Danny and Jazz walked in with three large pumpkins in hand.

"Hey," Danny said as he and his sister set the pumpkins down on the floor next to the couch. "You're watching that all by yourself?" he asked as the guy in the scream mask appeared on the screen. "I can't sit through that alone and the music freaks Jazz out," he explained. "Why aren't you scared?"

"Have you ever walked in on Vlad while he was getting out of the shower?" Danielle asked them without taking her eyes off the TV.

"No," Danny and Jazz answered in unison.

"Well there you go," Danielle said scornfully.

"Yet you wet yourself last night, you were so scared of the non-existent bog monster," Danny said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you were scared too," Danielle argued back in retaliation to his last statement. "And I only wet myself a little," she added shamefully.

The dramatic music of someone's death scene suddenly began playing on the TV, sending Jazz into a state of panic. "YAAH! Will you please turn that off!" she practically begged.

"Alright, alright," Danielle sighed as she turned the TV off. "Grow a backbone will yah," she said under her breath as she followed Danny and Jazz into the kitchen. "So what's with the pumpkins?" she asked as her older cousins set them on the table. She was just tall enough for her eyes to peer over the edge of the table.

Danny picked the girl up by her waist and lifted her up onto the table. She sat on the edge as Danny rolled one of the pumpkins over to them. "We're gunna throw them at people," he said with a sinister yet sarcastic smirk.

"Sweet!" Danielle shouted with excitement. "We can use Jazz's car! She can drive and we can sit in the back seat for a better angle to hit passing cars!"

"Ugh, I was joking," Danny said nervously as he cocked an eyebrow at the little girl as he spun the pumpkin so it was right side up.

"I wasn't," Danielle said as she shifted herself onto her knees and scooted up to the pumpkin.

"You've pulled off these types of pranks when you were out on your own, haven't you?" Danny asked with a chuckle as Danielle grabbed the pumpkin and pulled it in closer. She chuckled nervously in response.

"Well we're not throwing them at cars," Jazz informed her as she pulled three sharp knives out of a drawer and came back to the table which had been covered in newspapers. "We're carving them up and making jack-o-lanterns."

"Did I hear someone say Jack-O-Lanterns!?" Jack half yelled with excitement as he popped his head into view from the basement lab. He came the rest of the way upstairs with a fourth pumpkin even larger than the other three and set it on the table, shaking nearly the entire house in the process. "Did you kids know I won the pumpkin carving competition at last year's Fudge Festival?" he asked proudly.

"Yes dad," Danny and Jazz said as they rolled their eyes.

"Well, I guess…this…could be fun too," Danielle said in disappointment. "So, what do we do first?" she asked with a bit more excitement in her voice.

"First we make a drawing on the side of the pumpkin," Jack instructed. He held up a black marker and scribbled on the side of his pumpkin facing away from the view. He turned the pumpkin to reveal he had drawn his face on the side of the pumpkin, smiling proudly.

"But before we do that-" Jazz said all knowingly as she grabbed her pumpkin and pulled it in close. "We have to first cut open the top and scoop all of the seeds and goop out from the inside."

"Already on it Jazzy-Pants!" Jack said proudly as he held up a sharp knife. "Alright pal, time for your brain surgery!" He then brought the knife down and drove it deep into the top of the pumpkin.

"Bleh!" Jazz gagged. "No antiseptic even?" she said in disgust.


	3. Part 2

The rest of the day had passed and the sun was going down once again before they finally finished off their jack-o-lanterns and had them sitting out on the stoop of their home. Jack's was the largest and the finished product was a jack-o-lantern glowing with his face carved into the front of it.

Jazz's pumpkin had a square toothed face with no nose and triangular eyes, it smiled at everyone who passed by. Danielle's was messy and badly carved. It had oval eyes, a rhombus shaped nose, and it was half smiling and half frowning. Danny's had his DP Phantom symbol carved into the front.

All four glowed with bright orange candles hidden inside. They flickered with the wind and nearly went out but they managed to keep their flames. Danny, Jazz and Danielle stood over their carvings in admiration. Danielle chewed on a chocolate bar; she appeared to be shaking slightly from the sugar.

"So we still have a few hours left before we can go trick or treating," Danny finally said to break the silence. "What do you girls wanna do?" he asked them.

"I stole that map from Tucker that plots out the best route to take through Amity Park for maximum candy collection," Jazz informed them, but she glanced down at Danielle who seemed quite bored. "Or we could let Danielle decide," she suggested.

Danielle gasped with delight. "Wow! Really!? You mean it!?" she shouted with delight as she began to bounce with excitement mainly due to an oncoming sugar high. Danny shrugged and Jazz nodded in approval. Danielle ran off the stoop with her older cousins in close pursuit. She stopped at the street corner and looked around. "I used to do this kind of thing all the time to entertain myself when I lived on the streets."

She sneered with delight as she took notice of her unlikely victim, an out of shape man as he walked down the sidewalk with a suitcase in hand as he ate a caramel apple on a stick. He whistled between bites of his apple as he walked. He took another bite before Dani jumped out of nowhere in her ghost form.

"BOO!" she shouted as frighteningly as she could as she floated in front of the man.

"Mary Shelley's Frankenstein!" the man screamed in terror. He dropped his apple and his suitcase before he took off down the street as fast as he could.

"Wow, I've never seen Mr. Lancer wet himself like that before," Danny laughed hysterically as he and Jazz appeared behind the ghost girl as she descended to the ground. Danny had changed into his ghost form.

"Yes that was funny and all-" Jazz said "but perhaps the next person we scare we choose someone that doesn't have such a strong hold over our school grades," she suggested.

"Alright," Dani said, playing along with Jazz's request. "Then how about we scare 'that' guy?" she said with a sinister grin as she looked further down the street at one of Danny's fellow classmates. Danny and Jazz grinned in approval before Danny led them into a dark alleyway to hide them.

Dash Baxter came walking down the street, whistling and minding his own business without a care in the world. Danny wanted to jump out and scare him, but Dani and Jazz held him back to prevent a premature scare. Their moment came when he walked by the alleyway.

"BOO!" Danny and Dani yelled as frighteningly as they could as they flailed their arms about.

"YAAAAAAAH!" Dash screamed in horror. "Strange people!" he screamed in a girlish shriek before he took off down the street as fast as he could, much like Mr. Lancer did only a minute earlier.

"Darn it!" Jazz cussed. "We didn't fool him." She held her chin in her hand as she thought of another plan.

"Well how bout we-" Dani began to suggest before she noticed someone else she recognized. "Hey, there's Danny's friends from school," she said as she pointed down the street. "I think," she added in confusion.

Before Dani could say any more, Jazz had clapped her hands around her mouth. "Shh, let's get them," she whispered in the girl's ear. With sinister grins, the three of them went back into hiding in the dark alleyway.

Sam was dressed in her usual attire and so was Tucker with the exception of a false nose attached to his glasses. "Oh common Tucker," Sam said to comfort her techno-geek friend. "It's not all that bad."

"Are you kidding me!?" Tucker half yelled. "Someone stole my map of the town that shows the best route to take for the maximum candy intake," he complained, throwing his hands up into the air in the process. "How is that not bad!?"

"Can't you just print off another one?" Sam asked him.

"It's not that simple Sam," Tucker informed her angrily. He held up his PDA and pointed to it. "I didn't have it printed on a piece of paper, I had it all laid out on my PDA. Someone hacked into it and took it out from right under my nose!"

He put the electronic device away into one of his pants pockets as a younger kid dressed as a vampire walked by them. He noticed Sam and held up his thumb. "Hey, nice costume," he said, complimenting what she was wearing. "It's so life-like."

"It's not a costume!" Sam growled in frustration.

"YAAAH!" the boy screamed in terror. "It's a real vampire!" he took off down the street as fast as he could.

Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes before they continued walking down the street towards the dark alleyway. Dani put on her dark cloak and hood but left off the skull mask. She snickered before she pulled out a chocolate bar and took a bite out of it. Chewing it, the sugar began to course through her veins; her eyes bulged and she went into a small sugar high.

"COUNT DANI STRIKES!" she screeched before she dove out of the alleyway too early.

"Dani! No, it's too early!" Jazz yelled after the girl.

Sam and Tucker gasped as Dani dashed out of the dark alleyway and tackled them to the ground. "YAAAAH!" Tucker yelled. "It's another vampire!" he yelled in terror before he curled up into the fetal position.

"It's not a vampire," Sam said as she pushed Dani off of her. She stood and dusted off her skirt. "It's just Danny's annoying clone cousin," she informed him. "And what did you mean by 'another' vampire?" she growled.

Tucker shrugged his shoulders nervously before he looked up at Dani as she quivered and twitched from her sugar high. "YAAAH! Dani's a vampire!" he shouted before he took off down the street with his arms flailing every which way.

"ARGH!" Sam growled angrily. "She's not a vampire!" she shouted as she gave chase. "She's just on a sugar high!" she yelled as she chased Tucker down the street and out of sight.

Dani's eyes twitched as Danny and Jazz came up behind her. "Well not what I was expecting," Jazz sighed. "But you did really good scaring the britches off at least one of them," she said in approval as she put a hand on the girls shoulder.

"So, what are we gunna do now!?" Dani asked; her voice sped up from the sugar high.

"Well we managed to waste half an hour," Danny said as he looked at a watch on his wrist. "I say we go back home and put on our costumes," he suggested.

"Good plan," Jazz agreed. "It could take awhile for us to put on the make-up for our costumes."

"Anyone wanna explain to me why we need to wear costumes to go trick or treating?" Dani asked, she was quite annoyed.

"Can't collect candy from people unless you're wearing a costume," Danny answered as he led her back home with Jazz in the lead. The scene faded away into darkness before coming back inside Fenton-Works.

* * *

"The moon is full, and an eerie creaking is heard as a coffin lid slowly opens...as..." a figure jumps out from behind a door, "Count Dani once again stalks the night!" Dani hissed as she entered the hallway. She wore her dark cloak and hood and was still in her ghost form. She snickered allowing a pair of false plastic fangs to fall out of her mouth. She caught them and shoved them back into her mouth before she smiled with a cheeky grin, showing off her fake fangs.

She crept down the hall and slowly descended the stairs to find Jazz sitting on the couch while she talked on the phone. She was already dressed in her costume, the witch from earlier. Dani snickered as she silently snuck up on her older cousin.

"Oh are you kidding?" Jazz laughed into the phone. "No, it's actually been fun having her around. I haven't thought of her being as a cousin very much," she admitted to whomever she was talking to. "Lately I've been seeing her more as a little sis-" she was saying before she was interrupted and attacked.

"COUNT DANI STRIKES!" Dani shouted as she jumped over the back of the couch and lunged straight for Jazz.

"YAAAH!" Jazz screamed as Dani tackled her off the couch. She dropped the phone and it clicked off upon hitting the floor. "Dani!" she yelled angrily as she got to her feet. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"No mortal escapes from Count Dani," Dani hissed in response.

Jazz picked up the phone and put it back on the receiver. "Well if 'Count Dani' keeps acting like this, she won't be going with us," she threatened the girl.

Dani shrunk and slinked away. "I'll be good," she whispered as she backed away towards the kitchen.

"No more candy for her after nine," Jazz noted to herself before Danny came downstairs dressed as Frankenstein. "You ready to go?" she asked her brother as he jumped the last few steps.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said as he held up a plastic pumpkin.

"Say Danny, have you noticed Dani's personality changing lately?" she asked out of curiosity. "She's being playful and all, much like I'd expect from a little girl but she's been getting more and more aggressive; I'm worried for her."

"Yah I've noticed, but it's the holidays," Danny explained. "She's just been ingesting large amounts of sugar."

"Ah to be twelve again," Jazz said as she looked back on fond memories from her childhood. "She's experiencing sugar highs and we fought off mom and dad's cooking with cleaning utilities." She came out of her thoughts and called out to the girl. "Common Count Dani! We'll leave without you!"

"I'll be right there!" Dani shouted back from the kitchen. "Count Dani must first find the elixir of life to increase her lifespan."

Jazz sighed in frustration as a thought came to Danny. "Hey Jazz? Isn't there a jug of fruit punch in the fridge?" he asked her.

The sudden realization of what Dani was doing caught up with her. "OH NO!" she screamed before she and Danny dashed into the kitchen to catch Dani drinking the last of an entire gallon of sugary fruit punch. "DANI! Stop drinking that!" she shouted at the girl.

"What is going on up here!?" Maddie shouted as she and Jack emerged from the basement lab.

"And why are all of you kids yelling so loudly?" Jack questioned them before they noticed Count Dani standing in front of the fridge. "Aww would you look at that, Dani's dressed as a vampire."

"That is so cute," Maddie squealed. "She is so adorable."

"I am to be addressed as Count Dani!" Dani growled angrily. "I am not adorable, I am not cute and you will all-" she was saying before she suddenly fell silent.

"Ugh. Dani?" Danny asked her. He whistled as he waved his hand in front of her face as her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. He snapped his fingers in her face, but she didn't react. "Hello, Dani. You there?" he asked as he shook her by her shoulders.

She began to sway slightly from Danny's shaking; her eyes continued to widen before they suddenly dilated. Her entire body began twitching as the sugar from her drink spread through her body. She began growling in a low hum as her body began to vibrate. She dropped the plastic jug that once contained the fruit punch, now coursing through the girl's veins.

"Everybody hit the deck!" Danny shouted before he shoved Jazz to the floor and took cover right next to her. Jack and Maddie took cover behind the kitchen table moments before Danielle's sugar high sent her into overdrive.

She rocketed off the floor and began bouncing off the walls at triple digit speeds; shattering china and splintering wooden cabinets, knocking over chairs and toppling the fridge. She had become an unstoppable force running off a massive sugar rush. Dani continued to bounce off the walls before she crashed through the kitchen window.

"Whoa!" Jack said as he and Maddie poked their heads out from behind the now over-turned kitchen table. "Now 'that' was a sugar rush!" he said with delight.

"One day living under our roof and she's already eating things too high in sugar for someone of her age," Maddie said as they came out of hiding.

"Perhaps," Jazz said as she and Danny stood up. "But there wasn't enough sugar in the fruit punch alone to send her into that kind of sugar high."

"And I think I know where she got the extra sugar from," Danny said. The others looked at him as he pulled an empty cardboard container out of a cupboard, the door of which had been shattered into splinters. "She got into the fudge while she was bouncing around the room."

"She what!?" Jack bellowed in anger. He dashed forward and snatched the cardboard container right out of Danny's hands. "My fudge?" he asked as his anger built. "She ate…MY FUDGE!?" he shouted ferociously. He growled angrily and pulled a Jack-o-nine-tails out of nowhere. "GET THAT GIRL!" he shouted before he dashed out of the room; but he didn't use the door, he crashed through the wall, leaving a Jack shaped hole in the wall.

"Wow, I'd nearly forgotten how upset he gets when someone eats his fudge," Jazz said as she and Danny exchanged nervous expressions.

"Common kids," Maddie said as she rushed out of the room with Danny and Jazz following in her trail. "We've gotta stop your father from killing her and we have to chase Danielle down before she hurts herself."

"Ugh, she's in her ghost form," Danny reminded his mother. "She goes by Dani with an I when she's in that state."

"She goes by Danielle only in her human form," Jazz added.

"Really?" Maddie questioned as they rushed for the front door. "That…that can't be right?" she asked mostly of herself. "I'm gunna have to get used to that."

* * *

Elsewhere in Amity Park, a group of kids dressed in their costumes stood in the background as Lance Thunder stood talking with someone off screen. "I can't believe they sent me out here to document such pointless-" he began to say before he realized he was live. "Lance Thunder here," he said with a cheeky grin.

The kids in the background screamed and ran off as Count Dani entered the scene. She was still twitching from her sugar rush, her eyes were still wide and dilated and she was starting to become psychotic.

"COUNT DANI STRIKES!" she screeched as she lunged for Lance and clung to the back of his head.

"NO! Not the hair! NOT THE HAIR!" he screamed in terror as he began to run in circles to rid himself of the attacking girl. A buzzing sound is heard before the words, "Experiencing Technical Difficulties," appeared.

* * *

"Trick or Treat!" Sam and Tucker said with delight as they held out plastic pumpkins.

"Aww, a vampire and a fool; how cute," an elderly woman with very thick glasses said with glee. "Here you go little boys," she said as she gave them each a handful of Mr. Good Bars.

The door closed and Sam stomped away in anger. "Hey Sam, wait up!" Tucker yelled as he chased after her. "Ms. Wayland is legally blind," he explained. "Last week she thought I was the mailman."

"I'm not mad that she called me a boy," Sam growled angrily. "I'm annoyed that people keep thinking that I'm a vampire." She grabbed her scooter by its handles and pulled it next to her.

"Well you should have worn a different costume," Tucker said as he looked her up and down.

"IT'S NOT A COSTUME!" Sam shouted angrily.

"COUNT DANI STRIKES!" Dani screeched as she came out of nowhere and tackled Sam to the ground once again.

"Argh, not you again!" Sam growled as she shoved Dani off and stood up.

"No mortal can escape from Count Dani!" Dani hissed as she held out her cloak like bat wings. She dashed off down the street in a trail of dust as fast as she attacked. The dust trail vanished and she was long gone.

Moments later a huffing and puffing Jack Fenton ran up to the two teens. "Have the two of you seen Dani?" he asked them as he tried to catch his breath.

Sam and Tucker shot quick nervous glances at each other before they spoke in unison. "NO!" they half shouted.

"We haven't seen any Danny's lately Mr. Fenton," Tucker said nervously. "Boy or girl." Sam elbowed him in the gut to shut him up.

Then as if on cue; Danny, Jazz and Mrs. Fenton ran up to them, they were also huffing and puffing to catch their breaths. Danny and Jazz were still wearing their Halloween costumes. "Hey guys, have you seen my cousin?" Danny asked them.

"Danny," Sam whispered. "Your parents are right there," she reminded him.

"Yah dude," Tucker added in a whisper. "You know what they'll do to her if they found out about her?"

"Guys, they do know about her," Danny informed them casually with a shrug of the shoulders.

"They do?" Sam and Tucker asked in confused unison.

"Dani's been living with us since yesterday," Jazz told them.

"Oh, so you were with her when she attacked us earlier today!?" Sam scolded them angrily. Danny and Jazz chuckled nervously as they rubbed the backs of their heads. "I should've guessed," she sighed. "She's headed towards the Nasty Burger," she finally said as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

"Thanks," Danny and Jazz said in unison before they took off down the road as fast as they could to catch the sugar high little girl. Jack and Maddie followed in short pursuit of their kids.

"Well they were supposed to go trick or treating with us," Sam said, concerning Danny and Jazz. "They've obviously blown us off for her…again!" she said the last part in frustration. "What do you wanna do now?" she asked Tucker.

"Help them chase her down," Tucker suggested angrily. "She stole all of my Mr. Good Bars," he complained as he examined the contents of his plastic pumpkin.

"That little witch!" Sam half yelled before the two of them hopped onto their scooters and rode them down the street after their friends as they gave chase to Count Dani.

* * *

At the Nasty Burger, Valerie was just getting off her shift. "Night Irving," she half yelled back into the Nasty Burger as she left.

"Wait, you can't leave!" he is heard yelling from inside before he came rushing out behind her. "You swore an oath to protect the nasty sauce at all costs!" he scolded her.

"Yeah, only while I'm on shift," Valerie growled at him. "It's closing time, nobody's gunna stay here all night protecting that stupid vat of goop." Irving huffed before he disappeared back inside the building. Valerie rolled her eyes as she walked away. "Huh," she said when she saw someone lurking in the distance.

Count Dani stuffed a Mr. Good Bar into her mouth before she noticed Valerie down the road. "Fresh food!" she hissed before she dashed towards the older girl.

"Hey Dani!" Valerie called out to the ghost girl. "Long time, no-" she began to say with delight before she was tackled to the ground.

"COUNT DANI STRIKES!" Count Dani screeched as she lunged for Valerie's stomach, knocking her to the ground and knocking the wind out of her.

"YAAAH!" Valerie screamed. "What are you doing!?" she asked in a more frightened tone than angered. Dani had grabbed her arm and licked her lips as she began to salivate.

"Count Dani needs sustenance," she said as she began to drool. "Count Dani needs blood; fresh blood; give me blood!" she demanded before she sunk her fake fangs into Valerie's arm.

"YAAAAAH!" Valerie screamed in agony as she tried to pry Dani away from her arm, but the girl only bit down harder. "Get off of me!" she shouted.

At this time Danny and Jazz ran up to them. "Valerie, what happened here?" Danny shouted in horror.

"What does it look like!?" Valerie shouted in retaliation. "She's biting me…with FANGS!" She shook the girl again, but she didn't release her vice-like grip.

"Dani! No!" Jazz shouted. "Let her go right now!" she demanded.

"Jazz wait," Danny said to her. "It's just sugar right? Well if she's burning it off at this rate, then she should be running on empty right about now. Her energy will run out soon all on its own."

No sooner than he said this did Dani stop chewing on Valerie's arm and went limp and began snoring as she began to sleep peacefully. She transformed back into her human form to conserve energy.

"Wow, that sure was convenient," Jazz said as Valerie finally managed to free her arm from Danielle's mouth.

"Speak for yourself," Valerie growled as she stood up and examined her arm where Count Dani had bitten her. "At least she didn't draw blood," she sighed with relief.

"You gunna want medical attention?" Jazz asked out of concern.

"Nah," Valerie declined. "I'll be fine; just a few bandages should do the trick. So uh, what was the deal with her?" she asked as the three of them looked down at the girl as she slept peacefully.

"She was having a major sugar rush," Danny answered as he picked the girl up and held her in his arms.

"Ahh, to be twelve again," Valerie said as she began going through her memories. "Those were the good ol' days, especially for getting sugar highs. I miss it so."

The three teens looked up as Jack and Maddie ran up to them as they huffed and puffed for breath. Sam and Tucker rode up on their scooters moments later. "She ran out of energy?" Maddie asked when they saw the girl sleeping in Danny's arms.

"Yup, she's fast asleep now," Danny said as he shifted the girl in his arms so she sat upright and laid her head on his shoulder. "She burned off all that sugar faster than we thought."

"Not fast enough," Sam scolded.

"Ahh man, I really wanted to capture her with my bare hands," Jack said scornfully.

"Aww, she just looks so peaceful when she's asleep," Maddie said in sweet admiration. "She looks so innocent, nothing like a ball of endless energy."

"Yah, only then," Tucker grumbled.

"Alright, we should get her home," Jazz suggested as Danny maneuvered Danielle into a better position for him to hold her.

"Alright, see you guys later," Danny said to his friends before the Fenton's took the girl home to sleep off her sugar high.

"See yah Danny!" Valerie called out as she waved goodbye and walked the other way to get home.

"This girl could prove to be a problem in the future," Sam growled to Tucker.

"Danny's paying more attention to her now that she's back in his life," Tucker growled as well. "And he's ignoring us!"

"We've got some major damage control to work on," Sam said. "That girl is no good; we've got to get rid of her."

"Alright, you work on that," Tucker said as he held up his plastic pumpkin and put his fake nose back on his glasses. "I've got some candy recovering to do." Sam scowled at him as he walked by. The scene blacked out shortly afterwards.

* * *

The next morning, Danny and Jazz were eating cereal in the kitchen as Danielle groggily made her way into the kitchen. She yawned before she pulled herself up into a chair and sat at the table with her older cousins.

"Hey, man what a 'rush' you had last night?" Danny asked her as Jazz snickered, she tried desperately to not laugh, but she was unsuccessful. Milk squirted out through her nose only making her laugh harder.

"Oh ha ha," Danielle groaned. "I feel like I was hit by a bus last night."

"Well if it's any consolation, Danny and I got a good haul last night," Jazz said. "We got plenty of candy to share."

The sound of candy made Danielle feel sick. "Please don't mention candy," she pleaded. "The thought of eating a single Mr. Good Bar makes me wanna barf," she said sickly.

"Well all in all, this was another good holiday that has come and gone," Danny said as he pushed his empty cereal bowl away. "So, who wants to go to the mall and pick out Christmas decorations?" he asked the girls.

"I do!" Jazz squealed as she jumped out of her chair.

"What's Christmas and why do we need to buy decorations?" Danielle asked in confusion. Danny and Jazz face palmed themselves before the scene and the story ended.


End file.
